


Last Chance

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Draco's life is meaningless without her.





	Last Chance

Draco mechanically walks beside his wife, who's chatting away about something or other. He hasn't been paying attention. They're at Diagon Alley shopping for their son's first year at Hogwarts.

He sees her for the first time in years at Flourish and Blotts. She's helping her own child find school books, no less. Beside her is a younger, red-headed boy, most likely her second child, and of course, her husband, Ron Weasley. He clenches his fist until his knuckles turn white. Draco murmurs to Astoria about going to the loo, and marches to Hermione's direction.

"Hello, Weasels."

"Getoff, Malfoy." Ron spits, his son hides behind his slim frame.

"Just want to have a chat with your wife. You may remember that we were close."

She soothes her husband, and follows him into an empty aisle near the back of the store. "What's the meaning of this, Draco?"

"Can't I have a chat with an old friend?" 

"We haven't spoken in ten years. That's not a typical friendship."

"Well, we weren't typical friends." He pins her against the book shelf. "I've missed you."

"You have an interesting way of showing it." Hermione tries to get out of his grip with no success.

"The truth is, it still kills me to this day." He leans forward and captures her lips in a heated kiss. 

Hermione bites his lip, tears streaking down her face. "You had your chance ten years ago. Now live with it."

"I've been dead since you left." But she's already gone.


End file.
